Lucy Wished On A Dragon Scale
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: A relative's gift gives Lucy a world of inspiration.


Lucy was busy cleaning out the attic for her parents. Since she and her sister Michelle had moved out into their own places, her parents had decided that their old home was too big and quiet. Both sisters had volunteered to help their parents with the move and Lucy had been assigned the attic. She was about halfway done and had a good size section of donates and a few smaller piles of keep (one for her, one for Michelle and one for her parents) when she found a really unusual item.

It seemed to be made of some sort of stone and Lucy couldn't remember ever having seen it before. She put it aside to ask her parents about it and kept working on the attic until her sister called her down for lunch. Lucy picked up the odd stone and made her way down from the attic, a little more dusty then when she had gone up. She set the stone on the counter as she went to wash her hands. When she came back, Michelle was looking at it and, upon spying Lucy, she asked "What is it Lucy?"

"Not sure, I was going to ask mom or dad if they knew, I thought it was pretty neat." Lucy answered as she sat down at the table. "What is neat?" Layla asked, entering the same door her blond hair daughter had just moments ago. "That thing over there I found in the attic, do you know what it is?" When Layla's eyes landed on it, they sparked with amusement "Your uncle brought it back from one of his trips, said it was a dragon scale."

Lucy glanced over at it as she asked "What is it really?" Jude chuckled and said "No one really knows, he never veered from his story that it was a dragon scale." Lucy turned back and asked "Would it be okay if I took it? It's really cool looking and my give me some inspiration for my writing." Layla smiled and said "Of course, go ahead. I honestly didn't know we still had it." They family finished eating, chatting about other things as they did so. By the end of the day, the house was packed up and both Michelle and Lucy's cars were stuffed with boxes of things they either wished to keep or the other sibling had boxed for them to go through.

XXX

The next morning, Lucy sat at her computer to write, she had a rough draft due to her editor in a few days and she wasn't quite finished, but she just couldn't focus. So she decided to go through the boxes and figure out what to do with everything. It wasn't long before she came across the dragon scale. Honestly, if she knew that dragons had been alive at one point, she would have easily believed that this belong to a dragon, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Setting it by her computer she went back and finished going through the boxes. Most of the stuff was now somewhere visible in her apartment, while a smaller amount stayed boxed up. Her sister knew her well and nothing she had sent home with Lucy was anything she wanted to get rid of. Settling back at her computer, Lucy still had no idea what to write. Picking up the scale she said "I wish that you could give me some inspiration."

As she held the scale, the view around her distorted causing her to start. She tried to look at her surroundings but everything was to blurry. When the world finally came back into focus, her room was no longer there and she wasn't sitting on a chair, but rather on a log. "I have a feeling I'm not in Magnolia anymore." Lucy said as she stood and looked around. Her clothes had changed too, no more jeans and a t-shirt, now she was wearing a soft, yet rougher looking outfit that made her think of renaissance fairs.

There was a weird flapping noise coming from above and when she looked up her eyes bugged out of her head as she exclaimed "A dragon?!" "Hey, you're new. Who are you?" it asked. "It talks?!" she thought to herself as she replied "Lucy, and you are?" The dragon landed beside her shifting into a human boy with a grin on his face as he said "I'm Natsu. How did you get here? I was literally looking at this spot a minute ago and you weren't here."

Lucy thought on that, still somewhat sidetracked that the dragon could take on a human form, as she slowly answered "Well, let's see. I was inside my room and I was holding this and I said I wish that you could give me some inspiration and, poof, I was here." Natsu whistled and said "Well that explains it, wishing on a dragon scale is some powerful magic." "It is?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded before asking "Want me to show you around?"

At Lucy's hesitation he chuckled and said "Look if I do something that freaks you out or whatever you can always wish yourself away." Lucy said, "Right now I just wish I had something to put it in, holding this is awkward." Suddenly a satchel appeared at her feet. "That will work. Okay, but first do I need to be touching it or just in its general facility?" "Touching it, things could get hectic if anyone could just wish around it. Oh and not just any scale will do. It has to be one that fell out and the dragon had to want it to be able to be used for wishes. You can tell it from other scales that have simply fallen out by how sparkly it is." Natsu answered and as well as provided information.

With that, he took one of Lucy's hands and led her on many adventures that extended a couple of days. Lucy was having so much fun until she realized how long she had been there. "Crap, I've got to go home. My family is probably worrying about me and I've got some writing to do, though I don't think that will give me any trouble for a while." Natsu looked sad as he asked "Do you really have to go?" Lucy didn't want to leave either, she was having fun with Natsu and his friends, but… "I promise I'll be back soon. And maybe next time I can take you with me and show you my world."

Natsu brightened up and he said "Okay! Come back soon Lucy!" Lucy nodded before wishing on her scale that she was back in her apartment. Once she was, she saw several missed calls from her family. She quickly called them back and apologized, saying she had been having a huge breakthrough in her story and had gotten lost in it. Then she called her publisher and asked if she could have a day or two extension and since this was the first time she had ever asked for one, they gave it to her no questions asked.

XXX

When her novel was finally finished and published, it was acclaimed as one of the best stories not only she had ever written, but in the fantasy genre itself. In the time between her first visit to Natsu's world and stories release, both she and Natsu had traveled back and forth to each other's world multiple times. They kept exactly how they met from her family for now, Lucy knew they weren't quite ready to accept that the dragon scale really was that. But that was okay with her, she didn't mind hogging Natsu and his friends for herself for now.

**The title and very basic story plot totally didn't come from my brain suddenly throwing the theme song from one of my favorite childhood shows into my brain… Totally didn't happen… Okay, maybe it did XD And yes, the show was Dragon Tales XD … Yes I can still sing the song by heart XD**


End file.
